dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Military Comics Vol 1 32
** ** ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * ** his Suicide Squadron: Ito, Sati, Koga, Ushi, others Other Characters: * Captain Al Stone, Medical Corps ** Pete, his hero dog Locations: * South ** Secret suicide Squadron Base ** Parento ** Zeppelin Wreckage Site Vehicles: * Blackhawk s | Writer2_1 = Al Stahl | Penciler2_1 = Al Stahl | Inker2_1 = Al Stahl | StoryTitle2 = Death Patrol: "Hirohito's Birthday" | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * ** ** Boris ** Gramps ** Hank ** King Hotintot ** Yogi Antagonists: * ** *** many many troops Locations: * * Secret Death Patrol Airbase * Items: * Japanese Boomerang Cannon * Hirohito's Birthday Cake Vehicles: * Death Patrol's Unique Combat Planes | Writer3_1 = Ted Udall | Penciler3_1 = Vernon Henkel | Inker3_1 = Vernon Henkel | StoryTitle3 = Sniper: "Suratai" | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Sniper's Guerrillas Antagonists: * ** Suratai the Slaver *** his orderly, Katsu *** his ex-convict detachment Locations: * | Writer4_1 = Bart Tumey | Penciler4_1 = Bart Tumey | Inker4_1 = Bart Tumey | StoryTitle4 = Private Dogtag: "General De Livry's Mission To China" | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Private Dogtag Antagonists: * ** his spies and assassins Other Characters: * General De Livry, Military Diplomat * General Wun Shu, Guerrilla Leader * Chinese Mob Locations: * North ** Guerilla Mountain Camp ** Hu Pee ** Two Sens Hotel Items: * Dogtag's Knowledge Exchange Machine | Writer5_1 = Manly Wade Wellman | Penciler5_1 = | Inker5_1 = | StoryTitle5 = P.T. Boat: "First Come--First Served" | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Lieutenant Perry Tobias * Lieutenant Paul Harvey Supporting Characters: * MTB Squadron Six Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Killer Kane ** Gringo, hench * Captain of "Alexander Robbins" ** Crew of "Alexander Robbins" Locations: * * South Vehicles: * Cargo Ship "Alexander Robbins" * Japanese Submarine * U.S. PT Boats | Writer6_1 = M.W. Wellman | Penciler6_1 = Bill Quackenbush | Inker6_1 = Bill Quackenbush | StoryTitle6 = Pacific Patrol: "James Cook's One-Man Raid on Rabaul" | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Lieutenant James Cook Supporting Characters: * Pacific Patrol Antagonists: * Locations: * South ** Vehicles: * Bomber | Writer16_1 = Fred Guardineer | Penciler16_1 = Fred Guardineer | Inker16_1 = Fred Guardineer | StoryTitle16 = Secret War News: "An American Fights Back In Burma" | Synopsis16 = | Appearing16 = Featured Characters: * Corporal Warner Katz Other Characters: * Lieutenant-General Joseph W. Stillwell * Julius Katz Antagonists: * Locations: * | Notes = * Blackhawk: ** Japanese reconnaissance planes have earlier mapped the location of the newest Blackhawk base. However there is a decoy airfield, elsewhere on Blackhawk Island, with the real base very well camouflaged. ** Stanislaus's vision is restored surgically, with corneas transplanted from a dog. ** Like Andre before him, Stanislaus has been apparently killed, then months later returned to the team. * First issue for Al Stahl as writer/artist on Death Patrol. * Last issue for Bart Tumey art and story on Private Dogtag, replaced next issue by Milt Stein and M.W. Wellman. * P.T. Boat: ** The third page of this story has no connection to anybody or anything else in this story, and takes place in Burma. ** As usual, Lieutenants Tobias and Harvey seem to be the entire crew of their PT Boat, and as usual, they wear their dress white uniforms into combat. * Last issue for Fred Guardineer art and story on Secret War News. ** One page of this story appears twice, both in and out of sequence, here and in the P.T. Boat story. * Also appearing in this issue of Military Comics were: ** "Trapped-- by Snow" (text story) ** Johnny Doughboy: "Air Raid" by Bernard Dibble | Trivia = * Del Van Dyne and have the same birthday. | Recommended = | Links = * Military Comics #32, Sep 1944 }}